Serial Experiment 00: Yami Yugi
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Students around Domino have been comitting suicide, trying to leave reality behind and enter the fantasy dimension that exists inside the technological word called Wyred. Yami is curious about this dimension...but someone is monitoring him...and is after
1. Default Chapter

"There's nothing funny about this..."  
  
  
No...this isn't a humor story. There are rumors of a prank e-mail circling around Domino High. But the truth is that it's real. And Joey Katsuya just got it.   
  
How's a little background information sound?  
  
Anthy Kilik went missing about a week ago. Rumors flew that the singer died in a fight.  
  
Some rumor.   
  
But last Friday, Kaylynn Pegasus received an e-mail from Anthy. Kinda weird isn't it? Getting an e-mail from a missing person? It said:  
  
"I'm not dead. I am not alive either. I live here. I temporarily abandoned my body to live here...in the Wyred."   
  
Kaylynn Pegasus has also disappeared. She could have joined her friend. I really don't know.   
  
Anyways...  
  
E-mails began to fly around school. All were from Anthy, saying all sorts of things. The only thing that stayed the same was the message about the Wyred. The students sent back e-mails, asking questions like: What is the Wyred, and Why. The responses were all different, but she never answered what the Wyred was, but she did answer the 'why'.  
  
'God is here.'   
  
Anyways...  
  
Joey received the e-mail. Here:  
  
Hi Katsuya!  
Haven't seen you in quite a while. I temporarily abandoned my body and at the moment, I live here. In the Wyred. God is here. Open the attachment and stop my the Wyred some time. You might want to become a permanent resident. Chat more later. Bye!  
Anthy of the Wyred.   
  
I can't duplicate the attachment for you. No one was sure if he visited the Wyred or not.   
  
Joey Katsuya committed suicide a week later.  
  
Thus, we begin our story.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and this will be very weird.)   
  
The frost is falling  
It falls onto my body  
My eyes  
My eyes are torpid under the frost  
The raven will come crying  
"New! News!  
Assemble your decks!  
Play to be the best!"  
I shall not hear  
Dark magic returns  
There runs a wire fence  
To imprison this soul  
I shall never see   
My Pharaoh again...  
  
And you don't seem to understand  
  
Layer 01: Wyred  
  
Yugi was worried. And Yami was more and more interested in computers and technology. More and more kids were killing themselves at school---going to the Wyred.   
  
"No Yami."  
  
"Come on Yugi! Let me get into the Wyred."   
  
"NO Yami!"   
  
Yugi's voice seemed urgent---fearful. Yami was taken aback by his aibou's sudden outburst. Yugi was even more concerned that usual. Something was troubling him. Was it the fact that Joey was dead? Everyone was dying? Anthy was missing? Was he afraid that Yami was going to kill himself? Hnn...  
  
"Yugi, I'm not going to kill myself."  
  
"Says you."  
  
(Anthy...)  
  
Go away.  
  
(Anthy, become a full being in the Wyred.)  
  
No. Go away.  
  
(And why not? That star is here.)  
  
I cannot worship a star.  
  
(Then call it a god.)  
  
If no one worships it, it isn't a god.  
  
(What about you?)  
  
I am flesh. I am alive  
  
(You are foolish.)  
  
I am me.  
  
*Disconnecting from the Wyred*  
  
Yami Yugi sat on the chair and stared out the window at the night sky. There was a black impala by the curb. Yami didn't like it...nor did he enjoy the two red dots moving across his hand---like a laser pointer. Someone was watching from inside the impala. They were watching him and his aibou. Yami's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Go away." He hissed.  
  
There was a ripple---a wave. Yami didn't feel the power he had unleashed...but he saw the effects. The windows and headlights on the impala shattered. The two figures inside scrambled to burn rubber and get out of there.   
  
"What the hell?"   
  
Yami turned to the laptop on the edge of the desk.   
  
"Connect to the Wyred."  
  
Connect me to the Wyred.   
  
(Your boy has entered the Wyred.)  
  
Permanently?  
  
(No. But that can be arranged.)  
  
Don't you dare...  
  
(Ooo. Anthy is mad.)  
  
The real world already knows about this. It don't matter.   
  
(The real world isn't the Wyred.)   
  
I know. Now...where in the Wyred is Yami?  
  
(O lalalala la la la la O lalalala LA la.)  
  
Stop singing that damn Hamtaro song.   
  
(Lalalala la, la la la la.)  
  
Computer, there is he?  
  
*Go left*  
  
(No.)  
  
I am free.  
  
(That's where you're wrong.)  
  
Disconnect!!!  
  
*Cannot disconnect*  
  
NO!!!!  
  
  
"Yami! Disconnect!!"   
  
Yugi's harsh tone pulled Yami into a distorted reality. He toppled off of the chair and fell onto the floor. Yugi hit him.   
  
"You went into the Wyred."   
  
Yami hung his head.   
  
"I thought I could find her."   
  
Yugi sighed and closed the laptop before glancing out the window. There was a black impala parked across the street. Two men in black suits and odd mechanical glasses stood staring at the window. Yami noticed two red dots trace across the Sennen Puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck. Yami stood up and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, glaring down at the men.   
  
"Go away!" Yami's voice was full of malice.   
  
The windows of the impala shattered and one of the men cried out in pain as his glasses shattered. Little drops of blood splattered onto the pavement. The two shuffled into the car and sped off.  
  
Yugi was aware of the power Yami had released.   
  
The Wyred...   
  
The POWER!   
  
(You are property of the Wyred now.)  
  
No! Why can't I disconnect?!  
  
(You are mine now.)  
  
...no...  
  
(WHAT?!)  
  
I am mine.   
  
*sending e-mail*  
  
All the rest is darkness.  
  
(Dark...ness?)  
  
I am the darkness.  
  
(Darkness?)  
  
Darkness.  
  
  
###############666###############  
  
Spoiler:   
  
"How could anyone like the Wyred?" Yami asked himself.  
  
(Everyone. They kill themselves to leave your worthless reality. They love their fantasies. They want to stay because they love it. and they increase its power. Darkness is just there.)  
  
Yami sat up and looked around. Who the hell? Did the Wyred exist in the real world? 


	2. Darkness

Serial Experiment 00: Yami Yugi  
  
Anthy: I'm leaving.  
  
Anshi: This is my new best friend Lain.  
  
Lain: My anime is called Serial Experiments Lain.   
  
Anshi: That's why my aibou wrote this.  
  
Lain: Yami...he's interesting...  
  
Anshi: Oi. Is there anything we can put here?  
  
Lain: No...I don't think so.   
  
Anshi: I know! This thing needs a theme song.   
  
Lain: Send in your ideas via Anthy's e-mail.   
  
lita_ishida5@hotmail.com  
  
Anshi: Cut and paste the little theme song into the e-mail.   
  
Lain: Mew. Let's go.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serial Experiment 00: Yami Yugi  
  
Layer 02: Darkness  
  
Present day  
  
Heh  
  
Present time  
  
Ahahahaha  
  
The frost is falling  
  
It falls onto my body  
  
My eyes  
  
My eyes are torpid under the frost  
  
The raven will come crying  
  
"New! News!  
  
Assemble your decks!  
  
Play to be the best!"  
  
I shall not hear  
  
Dark magic returns  
  
There runs a wire fence  
  
To imprison this soul  
  
I shall never see   
  
My Pharaoh again...  
  
Yami Yugi lay face-up on the grass, staring up at the passing clouds. The Wyred. So cold, so dark.   
  
So empty.   
  
"How could anyone like the Wyred?" Yami asked himself.  
  
(Everyone. They kill themselves to leave your worthless reality. They love their fantasies. They want to stay because they love it. and they increase its power. Darkness is just there.)  
  
Yami sat up and looked around. Who the hell? Did the Wyred exist in the real world?   
  
Why?! Why can't I disconnect?!   
  
(You are part of the Wyred now.)  
  
No!!   
  
(Worship me.)  
  
You have no power over me.   
  
(What-?!)  
  
Present day...heh   
  
(?)  
  
Present time...  
  
(NO!!!!)  
  
Ahahahaha!!!  
  
*Disconnecting from the Wyred*  
  
Anthy fell back from the holographic screens projected around the room. She landed face up in an inch of liquid carbon---the coolant for her enormous computer that was her room. Her eyes were wide, and wires were tangled around her arms and legs. The Wyred...there was something there.   
  
Something evil.   
  
But she was alive...she was free.  
  
Anthy stood up and went outside. It was warm. It was pretty.   
  
It was real.   
  
Then she bumped into Ryou and his yami, Bakura.   
  
"You're alive!" Ryou shouted, hugging her.  
  
"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
*After a very long explanation*   
  
"Great. Everyone thinks I'm dead. Interesting."   
  
Anthy invited them into her room. They gasped. It looked like the innards of one giant computer. Liquid carbon was running throught green pipes as a coolant system. There were four...no five different screens floating like holograms over the air mattress that Anthy was normally sitting on. She smiled at them, but Bakura pulled his aibou towards the door. Anthy didn't care that they had left. She sat down on the mattress and let ten different wires plug themselves into her body.   
  
"How could anyone like the Wyred?" Yami asked himself.  
  
(Everyone. They kill themselves to leave your worthless reality. They love their fantasies. They want to stay because they love it. and they increase its power. Darkness is just there.)  
  
Yami sat up and looked around. Who the hell? Did the Wyred exist in the real world? He looked around and only saw nothingness. He was dreaming again. And the Wyred was now in his dreams.   
  
This was not a good sign.   
  
@@@  
  
Spoiler?  
  
"Yami...Anthy is alive, and she says that she wants to meet you at the new dance place on the other side of town."   
  
That seemed to perk Yami's spirits. He got ready in an instant, and waited on the corner for her to show up. 


End file.
